1. Field of the Inventive concept
The present inventive concept relates to a storage controller, a storage device, a storage system and a method of operating the storage controller.
2. Description of the Related Art
A flash memory device, e.g., a solid state drive (SSD), includes a control logic that converts a logical block address (LBA) into a physical block address (PBA) according to a data input/output (I/O) request, and operates write, read, and erase operations. The controller logic performs the operations using a flash translation layer (FTL). The SSD is an integrated circuit for storing data and has an array of semiconductor memory cells. Accordingly, the SSD operates in a different manner from a hard disk drive (HDD) in which a disk-shaped platter rotates. For example, in the SSD, erase operations are performed on a flash memory block basis. Here, the number of erase operations is directly connected to the lifetime of a flash memory block, consequently affecting the lifetime of the SSD. In other words, since the number of erase operations, that is, the number of input/output (I/O) operations, for a flash memory block in an SSD, is limited, various attempts should be made to extend the lifetime of the SSD.